Fenton Family, Phantom Secrets
by ilovepuppies125
Summary: Danny and Sam are now married with kids and so are some of their friends. But what happens when Danny and Sam decided not to tell their children about his secret, could this endanger both their kids and their kid's friends as they grow up? Phantom Planet didn't happen.
1. Chapter 1

Fenton Family, Phantom Secrets

**These are all the kids and new characters I have added.**

Chapter 1: Profiles-

Alice Jasmine Fenton

Gender- Female

Parents- Danny and Sam

Hair Color- Black

Eye Color- Ice Blue

Friends- Maxine and Caleb

Bradley James Fenton

Gender- Male

Parents- Danny and Sam

Hair Color- Orange

Eye Color- Violet

Friends- Kyle

Reed Orion Fenton

Gender- Male

Parents- Danny and Sam

Hair Color- Black

Eye Color- Dark Blue

Friends- Delaney and Liam

Warner Green

Gender- Male

Married to- Jasmine Fenton

Hair Color- Dark Brown

Eye Color- Brown

Caleb Daniel Green

Gender- Male

Parents- Warner and Jasmine

Hair Color- Light Brown

Eye Color- Hazel

Friends- Maxine and Alice

Liam Jackson Green

Gender- Male

Parents- Warner and Jasmine

Hair Color- Dark Brown

Eye Color- Blue

Friends- Reed and Delaney

Maxine Eliza Foley

Gender- Female

Parents- Tucker and Valerie

Hair Color- Black

Eye Color- Green

Friends- Alice and Liam

Melinda Carson

Gender- Female

Married to- Dash Baxter

Hair Color- Light Brown

Eye Color- Green

Kyle Mason Baxter

Gender- Male

Parents- Dash and Melinda

Hair Color- Blonde

Eye Color- Green

Friends- Bradley

Delaney Ann Baxter

Gender- Female

Parents- Dash and Melinda

Hair Color- Light Brown

Eye Color- Green

Friends- Reed and Liam

Elliot Smith-

Gender- Male

Engaged to- Danielle Fenton

Hair Color- Blonde

Eye Color- Brown


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Danny's POV-

A lot had happened to me since I first got my powers when I was fourteen. Several years later, when I was sixteen, we managed to find Danielle (my younger female clone who was an experiment by my archenemy Vlad Masters) who had been missing since she flew off. That night, was the night I had decided to tell my parents my secret, because it was unlikely that they would believe that Danielle was a cousin that they hadn't known existed. My parents, thankfully, easily accepted our half-ghost lives and couldn't have been more thrilled at the prospect of having a new daughter join our family, considering how much they had been missing Jazz after she had gone to college.

It was in this same year, that Sam and I started dating. Nobody seemed surprised, it seemed that they had been waiting for us to get together for years. We went to college together, two years later, at the University of Southern Illinois, while Tucker was granted a scholarship to Carnegie Mellon University to be a part of their Computer Engineering program.

My roommate was Dash Baxter. At first, Dash and I had trouble getting along, after all, he had bullied me all through high school. But after a semester of living together, we finally became friends. One night on the way home from a party, Dash was driving, with Sam and I in the back seat. Dash had seemed a little drunk but he had told me he was okay to drive when I had offered. His response was "No, way, you had way more to drink than I did." And he was right, but my half-ghost metabolism meant that I wouldn't have been as easily affected, of course, Dash didn't know this, so I let him drive. I was also the first to notice that Dash had drifted into the other lane and was headed straight toward a semi-truck, the truck's horn blaring. Without thinking, I turned the three of us intangible, and quickly flew out of the car. Not a second later, when we had landed on the ground, did the truck make contact with Dash's car with a sickening crunch. It hadn't taken Dash very long to discover who I am after that.

After we had graduated, I proposed to Sam. We were married not long after that, in a cemetery (well, that's Sam for you, ironic and morbid) it was a beautiful service, and as I saw Sam, the woman that I had loved for so long, walk down the aisle, in the most white she had ever worn, I couldn't help but feel my life was perfect. Her dress fit her perfectly, strapless, with a thick black ribbon around the center, and black corset-style ties in the back. Her hair hung down in loose curls passed her ears, framing her perfect face, and when I looked at her I can still remember the little tear in her violet colored eyes that she had tried to keep from escaping. I had wiped it away and we said our vows, our parents cried in the rows behind us, (to this day, I'm not sure whether her parents tears were out of joy or disappointment, they had never really liked me). We went on our honeymoon in Italy, where we had stayed in a cliff-side villa, overlooking the ocean.

In less than a year, Sam was pregnant with our first child, a girl who we named Alice Jasmine Fenton, after Sam's grandmother and my sister. I always think that, even though she had my eyes she really looks so much like her mother. I remember the day I held my baby girl in my arms and silently vowed that I would do anything that I could to protect her. After we were finally able to bring her home, Sam and I decided that it would be better if we didn't tell our daughter about me or my powers because it could easily put her in danger. We agreed that we would only tell her if we later found out that the powers were genetic. Within the next several years we had two more kids, boys, that we named Bradley James Fenton and Reed Orion Fenton.

Deciding that the house we were currently living in was too small, Sam, our three kids, and I, moved into a home on the same street that my parents; Jazz and her husband, Warner; Tucker (who had married Valerie); and Dash (who had married a girl named Melinda, who I vaguely remember him dating in college) lived. Jazz and Warner have two boys: Caleb and Liam who are the same age as Alice and Reed. Tucker and Valerie (who still doesn't know my secret) have a daughter named Maxine who is the same age as our daughter, Alice (Tucker told me that he and Valerie had decided not to tell their daughter Maxine that she is the Red Huntress, for the same reasons that Sam and I have not told our kids my secret). Dash and Melanie have two kids: Kyle, who is the same age as Bradley, and Delaney, who is the same age as Reed.

There were also some changes for Danielle, she decided to go to college at the University of Southern Illinois too, where she met, Elliot, who she is now engaged too. They plan to get married once they both graduate.

As for our careers, Sam and I decided to open our own business (agreeing that that would give the most flexibility when I have to go fight ghosts). We own a hardware store that also specializes in ghost equipment (when you live in the most haunted city in the country, you need to now what to do when your ecto pistol falls apart). Two of our biggest customers in that area are my parents and Valerie. And of course, a large part of my career, is keeping the city and my family and friends safe from ghosts.

Today is one of our hardest yet, Alice's first day of school. And although we know she is only going into kindergarten, it is still hard because our little girl is growing up. She hopped out of the minivan, with her two and three year old brothers asleep in the back seat. Sam got out of the passenger side, taking our energetic daughter's hand and walking her through the front doors.

**Just so you know, THIS IS NOT A ONE SHOT, I will be making more chapters to this, and I do not own Danny Phantom.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Earlier that Morning…

Alice's POV-

'_Today is my first day of kindergarten!_' I woke up cheerfully. I put on the brand new outfit I had gotten, a cute pair of green shorts and a green and yellow striped t-shirt. I skipped off to the bathroom, where I brushed my straight hair and my bangs. I peeked out of the bathroom door into the hallway, I knew that my parents and baby brothers were still asleep so I quietly crept passed my brothers' rooms, down the hall to where my parents were sleeping. I turned the knob, quietly and nearly giggled when I saw my parents.

My dad was snoring with his arms flung in both directions, and one of them falling off of the bed, while my mom was huddled on the other side of the bed, trying to reach for the blankets that my dad had stolen, and she had a pillow over her head trying to block out his snoring. I stepped back a few feet, going to get a running start.

Then I took off, leaping at the last second and landing myself in the middle of my mommy and daddy.

'Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! My first day of kindergarten!" I squealed in delight. My parents sat up in surprise when I jumped on the bed.

"Huh? What?" my dad asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, while my mom sighed, and smiled.

"Okay, sweetie," she told me, "Why don't you go wait for us downstairs and then we'll make you some breakfast." I grinned and agreed, racing down the stairs to the kitchen.

Sam POV-

"Where did she get all of her energy from, because I'm sure it didn't come from me," Danny asked. I chuckled, getting out of my warm bed to get dressed.

"I bet it comes with being related to Jazz," I told him, slipping on a pair of jeans and a black shirt. Although, I wasn't as Goth as I was when we were in high school (it's hard to maintain when your kids are constantly making you laugh) I still wore the color black as often as I could.

"Yeah," Danny laughed, "That makes sense." Finally he got out of bed and got dressed too.

"I can't believe she's already going to kindergarten, it seems like not to long ago she was just a baby, now she's growing up too fast," I sighed. Danny came up behind me and gave me a hug.

"I know," he said, feeling the same way. Suddenly, I heard one of the boys start crying.

"I better go get that," I sighed again, this time because I was still tired, "Why don't you go make Alice some pancakes." Other than grilling, and thee occasional batch of chocolate chip cookies, breakfast was the only thing Danny could actually cook (without setting the whole house on fire).

"Okay," he agreed, giving me a kiss on the forehead, before leaving the bedroom. I went down the hallway to where my boys slept, picking up Reed, the one who had been crying, I rocked him lightly, before holding him on my hip as I went to get his brother. As usual, Bradley was passed out in his little Buzz-Light-year-themed twin bed, sleeping the exact same way his dad sleeps, spread out and dead to the world. It took several seconds of shaking his shoulder until Bradley finally woke up.

"Umm," Bradley grumbled, rolling over and trying to fall asleep.

"Come on Bradley, your daddy's making pancakes," at this, he sprung up, running out of the room and down the stairs. I chuckled lightly to myself, _'That boy is definitely his father's son.' _I shifted Reed's weight to my other hip before making my way downstairs as well. When I got down there, I saw that Danny had gone to the trouble of making Mickey Mouse chocolate chip pancakes, which Alice was currently drowning in syrup.

"Whoa, honey," I said taking the syrup bottle out of her hands, "Save some for everyone else." Alice pouted for a second before giving up and digging in to her breakfast. I set Reed down in his high chair, because he was still not quite tall enough for the booster seat. And tore a pancake into little pieces, letting him eat them. Bradley, at the other side of the table was, much like his older sister, drowning the pancakes, however he was not nearly as bad a s she was. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and grabbed a breakfast bar, sitting down next to Danny at the table. Suddenly, Skipper, our one year old Labrador Retriever, skidded into the kitchen, his nails slipping on the tile. We sat by the table, begging for one of us to throw him a pancake. After a few seconds of staring at his big brown, puppy dog eyes, Danny finally caved and pretended to 'drop' a pancake on the floor. Skipper immediately lunged for the fallen food, devouring it in a second.

I rolled my eyes, "You're going to make that dog fat," I muttered to Danny who held up his hands as if to say 'it-wasn't-my-fault.'

When Alice had finished she raced back up the stairs to brush her teeth. She came back down, armed with her new school supplies, a blue (at least it wasn't pink) backpack filled with various notebooks, pencils, and folders. I wiped the syrup off of Bradley's face, before picking up Reed and following everyone out to the car. Once in their car seat, the boys almost instantly fell back to sleep, while Alice babbled on about nothing in particular, while every once in a while Danny or I nodded or mumbled a 'um hum' even though we weren't really listening. When we finally got there, I walked out of the car with Alice while Danny waited with the boys. She pounded down the hallway where the kindergarten teachers were, running in to her classroom and embracing her best friend, Maxine. I greeted Valerie who was hovering in the back of the room, debating on whether or not she should leave yet.

"Hey Valerie," I exclaimed, she snapped out of her thoughtful daze and smiled at me.

"Hey Sam," she replied, "Can you believe that they are already in kindergarten?"

"No," I chuckled, "So how was Maxine this morning?"

"She seemed nervous, but I think she's better now that Alice is here. What about Alice, was she nervous?" Valerie asked.

"Are you kidding? You could have powered all of Amity Park with the energy she was giving off this morning," I laughed, earning a slight chuckle out of Valerie too, especially considering that Valerie and Tucker are involved in the towns energy company (or, at least Valerie is when she's not hunting ghosts).

"Well," she said, with one last glance at the girls who were in the corner playing with a few random Barbies, "We should probably leave now, huh?"

"Yeah, probably," I agreed, and we headed toward the door, waving goodbye to our daughters who happily waved back. Walking back down the hall we went outside to the parking lot, "Oh, by the way, we got in a new shipment of those ecto-filters you wanted." I remembered.

"Ooh, great, I'll come by later to pick them up," she grinned as we departed. I got back in the car and we drove to the store.

I manage the finances at the store, while Danny deals more with the sales, but I occasionally have to take over when he has to go fight ghosts. I put our kids in the back, which we had made a little playroom for them, and went into our office to start working.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

11 years later…

Alice POV-

"No," I told Maxine for the millionth time whenever she asked me to wear something pink. I may not be Goth like my mom was in high school, but I still detest the color pink with a burning passion.

"Come on," she begged, "It will look great on you," she told me, forcing the pink skirt in my direction again. Max has always been the more girly of the two of us, in fact she was the one who dragged me to go shopping with her in the first place.

"No," I stood my ground, crossing my arms in front of my chest, "I am never going to wear that!" Maxine pouted and reluctantly put the skirt back on the rack where it belongs.

"Do you have any idea where Caleb is?" he was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago.

"I don't know," but have you ever known Caleb to actually be on time. Maxine has always had kind of a crush on Caleb which I find gross considering Caleb is my cousin and one of my best friends, but of course she would rather wait around for him then ever confess her feelings for him (although I did appreciate that because if something went wrong, our friendship would be ruined _and _I would still have to be around them all the time).

"Looking for me," I suddenly heard his voice behind me.

'_Speak of the devil,'_ I thought.

"Well, we were looking for you twenty minutes ago, but we kind of gave up because you are consistently late," I rolled my eyes.

"I texted you that I'd be here in five minutes," he told me.

"Yeah, fifteen minutes ago," I exclaimed.

"If you kept looking at you phone, I would technically not be late then," he smirked, as if that was actually a logical excuse for being late.

"Whatever," Maxine broke it up, always the peacekeeper, and changed the subject, "Why were you late anyway?"

"My mom decided to shrink me again," he laughed bitterly. I wasn't surprised, my aunt and uncle own the largest phycology office in the city and, unfortunately for Caleb, he was always caught right in the middle.

"Sucks for you," I smirked and he stuck his tongue out at me childishly.

"Come on guys, knock it off," Maxine shook her head.

"Why did you guys want me to come to the mall anyway, I'm supposed to be practicing on the basketball courts," he made a motion of shooting a basket with his hands and Maxine and I broke out into laughter.

"What?" he asked, "What's so funny?"

"No offense Caleb, but we all know that you don't have an athletic bone in your body. And besides, you hate basketball," Maxine informed him gently.

"That's not true, and I am too athletic," he defended.

"Caleb, your even less athletic than _my_ dad was in high school and you and I both know that's saying something," I laughed.

"Even I know that's true, " Maxine agreed. Caleb scowled at me and pouted. It was funny, other than the brown hair and hazel eyes, Caleb did look like my dad, they had the same face and the same scrawny build to match (don't tell my dad I said that or he'll dock my allowance, not that it wasn't true). Obviously, my dad filled out afterward, but when he was our age they were practically a splitting image.

"Shut up," he muttered, making us laugh again.

After a few hours of hanging out at the mall, I collected my brothers and their friends: Liam, Delaney and Kyle, and drove us all back to my house which had become the spot where most of us spend all of our time. Every time I get into my black SUV, I see the handle on the ceiling that my dad pulled off the first time he ever taught me to drive.

…

I was super excited, especially to be driving with my dad, as he is usually the calmer of the two of my parents (unless I ever bring a boy home then he has assured me that he will make my life hell). I had been taking drivers Ed for a few weeks and driving in the drivers Ed car, but this was the first time I had been behind the wheel of a car without brakes on both sides. It probably didn't help that the car was brand new (it had been a gift from my grandma Alice).

Anyway, we both got in the car and went over all of the safety measures that I had been learning for weeks, before my dad actually let me pull out onto a public road like I had done ten times before in the drivers Ed car. My dad clutched the handle on the ceiling like he was clinging to it for dear life.

"What?" I demanded, because I had actually been driving well the entire time we had been out here.

"Don't use that tone with me, young lady," he snapped back but still maintained his hold on the handle. I rolled my eyes and huffed in annoyance. Seriously, what had gotten into my dad? I expected this from my mom, but he was usually the cool one.

"STOP!" he yelled, motioning to the car that was still way in front of me, _and _I already had my foot on the brake and was already slowing down.

"I see it!" I yelled back, stepping a little harder onto the brake pedal.

When we finally got back home, I wasn't surprised to see that the handle had been cleanly ripped from the ceiling, removing some of the ceiling material with it.

"Was I really that bad?" I demanded as my dad attempted to peel his numb fingers from the handle in his hand. My dad looked at me blankly as if he had no idea what I was talking about.

"No honey, you did great," he said calmly. I blinked at him, my mouth agape. That didn't even make any sense, but needless to say, to this day, I still rarely drive with my parents, I prefer driving with Grandpa Fenton, he is much easier to get along with when I'm behind the wheel.

…

I pulled up to my house and all of us stomped out of the car and into the house where, most of their parents had already gathered and were having a conversation in the kitchen.

"Alice!" my nine year old cousin Rylan, who is the daughter of my aunt Danielle and uncle Elliot ran up to me, giving me a hug. She is my only female cousin so I think she looks up to me a lot. Her brown eyes sparkled and her dirty blonde hair was pulled into two loose pigtails.

"Hey Rylan," I returned the hug. She beamed at me, showing the hole where she had just lost one of her baby teeth and continued to embrace her other cousins who had just flowed into the room behind me. Of course, she had been around all of our other friends so much of her life, she couldn't resist giving all of them a hug too.

"Hey everybody, dinner's ready!" my mom called from the kitchen and we all came running.

…

**I just wanted to give you all a little insight on how Alice has changed an introduce Dani's daughter. There will be some chapters in her brothers' POV and maybe a little romance between Reed and Dash's daughter Delaney. Hope you enjoyed it, please review.**

**P.S. I don't own Danny Phantom** **just the OC's and plot line are mine.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Hello loyal readers, sorry it has been a while, but I have been busy. By the way, I just started writing a prequel to this story about how Danielle found Danny, or rather how he found her and then how his parents reacted when he told them…everything. If you want to read it, it's called ****Stripped**** and it will probably be updated more often than this one, mostly because it's shorter and I want to say that I have finally finished a story on here, and because that is just where the inspiration is striking me at the moment. Anyway, here is my newest chapter for ****Fenton Family, Phantom Secrets****, I hope you enjoy it.**

Reed POV-

My mom has always been a good cook, however, she usually refuses to make anything with meat in it, so most of the time, Grandma Maddie, Aunt Jazz, Aunt Danielle, Mrs. Valerie or Mrs. Melinda would have to help her in the kitchen. Mrs. Valerie and Mrs. Melinda are great cooks, however, whenever either of my aunts try to cook something, it usually tastes like dog food (they say it comes with being related to my dad, who, for the record, cannot cook either, except for grilled cheese). And, even worse, when Grandma Maddie makes something, it usually comes to life and tries to destroy the kitchen. Needless to say, we try to keep them from cooking as much as humanly possible, and that is also why I was cautious around the pumpkin-colored goop that Aunt Jazz had proudly slopped on my plate.

My dad gave me a look somewhere between a smirk and one of pure pity as Aunt Jazz beamed, obviously wanting me to try her newest culinary creation. I dipped the end of my fork into the meal, which was surprisingly sticky as I pulled it away, trying to get as little on the fork as possible. I gulped as I put the end of the fork in my mouth. The taste was more like Silly Putty than food but I smiled at her anyway, pretending to enjoy it, but not swallowing. When Aunt Jazz turned around to talk to her husband, I quickly picked up my napkin and smeared the gunk off of my tongue and onto the paper. When she turned back around, I had already disposed of the evidence and everyone was obviously struggling to hold in their laughter. Aunt Jazz, thankfully, was blissfully oblivious to this fact (not that she would ever admit that she could be oblivious to anything, she prides herself on knowing everything). Throughout the rest of the meal, I managed to slip the rest of the sticky, orange gunk off of my plate and into the waiting mouth of my dog below.

In the middle of dinner, I heard my dad and Aunt Danielle gasp, very quietly, before covering it up with a cough. They both eyed each other like they were having a silent argument before my dad finally sighed in (defeat?) and made an excuse to leave the table. This was not the first, and I was sure this would not be the last time this would happen. But, even still, I wondered what made my dad have to leave.

Not even five minutes later, he was back, laughing, joking, and smiling as if he had never even left. Even though I was still confused, I shook it off, and went back to enjoying my dinner, or at least most of it.

Sam POV-

I sighed internally as Danny had to leave the table in the middle of dinner to defend against another ghost attack. I saw him and Danielle having a stare down, no doubt, they were both thinking that they had each been the last one to answer the call to action that each ghost brings.

It's not that I don't like Danny fighting ghosts, I do, and even more, I know he has to. But every one in a while, I wish he didn't have to leave during dinner or in the middle of the night.

Over the years, Danny's ghost form had changed a little bit, as his human form had shot up a little over six feet and filled out until he was now pretty muscular, his ghost form grew to. His hair remained white and, thankfully, had not turned into flames (like Dan) however, now it was a little shorter than it had been, but he still spiked it up in the front. His ghost eyes were still as playful and ectoplasmic green as they had ever been, but now, he also had to worry about the safety of our kids. Which is why we trained them in ghost weaponry at an early age, and why we required them to always have a ghost weapon on them at all times.

Despite his frequent disappearances to go fight ghosts, as a whole, Danny had always been there for everything important in our lives including every soccer game, karate class and dance recital, no matter how many ghosts were running rampart in the city. He was even there to teach Alice to drive, well, once, at least. I remember him telling me how he kept seeing ghosts flying overhead the entire time, which put in on extreme alert mode, and especially stressed out our daughter.

She and her brother Bradley, for some reason, had never been very sensitive to feeling ghosts around. Reed on the other hand, used to always know when something, or more specifically, someone, was watching him. Which made his dad have to fight off a lot more ghosts in the middle of the night (this is actually when we started the ghost weapon training). I didn't understand why he was the one most sensitive to ghost activity, nor did I understand why none of my children had gotten their ghost powers yet.

And trust me, I knew they would eventually receive these powers because let's just say I had some _very _ghostly symptoms when I was pregnant with them.

Jazz seems to think that their powers are just dormant and it would take a major threat to either themselves or someone they care about, or just a major shock to their systems, for their powers to be released. And, not that I wanted them to ever be in a situation where that would have to happen, but I knew how much Danny wanted to train them to be able to use their powers to help others.

I sighed as I picked up the plates from the table, moving them to the sink where I would make one of our kids wash them later (hmm…I think it's Bradley's turn) and moving with the other adults into the sitting room to talk as the kids all went their separate ways.

This was what usually happened, especially considering that each house had something different to offer. We had the upstairs game room and the old play set in the backyard that they still spent a great deal of time sitting on. Dash and Melinda had the pool, Valerie and Tucker had the always fully stocked pantry and fridge and the trampoline, Jazz and Warner had the media room, Jack and Maddie had the Ops-Center (but unfortunately they were out of town at a ghost convention in Iowa). And not to mention, that between Danny and I, Tucker, and Danielle, we had every video game known to man. I topped off everyone's glass with the rest of the opened bottle of wine and we all sat down to play cards at the poker table in our game room.

And they better be prepared to loose, because I'm feeling lucky.


End file.
